1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid dispensers, and more particularly to a microprocessor-controlled fluid dispensing apparatus capable of dispensing anesthetic (e.g., lidocaine and novocaine) at a controlled, steady rate which is free of surge.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
During certain surgical and dental procedures, and particularly the latter, it is common practice to administer an anesthetic, such as lidocaine, in order to temporarily anesthetize sensory nerves so that the patient will not be compelled to endure pain. However, the administration of the anesthetic is, to most patients, extremely unpleasant and often painful. It is relatively well-known that the primary cause of pain and discomfort attendant to the administration of a liquid anesthetic, such as lidocaine, is the fact that the conventional injection apparatus administers the anesthetic too quickly and without sufficient uniformity. It is further relatively well-known that if the anesthetic is administered slowly and uniformly, almost on a drop-by-drop basis, remarkably little or no pain or discomfort results.
Regardless of the specific nature of the injection, the fact of the matter is that there are numerous types of injections in which it is highly desirable to control the injection speed so that the anesthetic is injected at a controlled rate that does not illicit a painful response in the patient. Where such requirements exist, hand syringes depend upon the manual dexterity of the person administering the same and have proven unsatisfactory.